


Like Cats and Dogs

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, and it loves mickey to death, animal - Freeform, but mickey must resist the fluff, ha yeah right, they get a cat, to protect his badassness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was the one who picked the damn thing out in the first place. Why wasn't it following him all around the fucking apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats and Dogs

Ian brought it home with him one night after his last class let out. It was a rainy cold night in the middle of November and Ian, bleeding heart that he was, couldn’t bear to let the pitiful lump of orange fur freeze to death. 

Mickey took one look at it, wet with matted fur and shivering in his boyfriend’s grasp, and shook his head saying, 

“No. Absolutely not Ian. We’re not adopting a cat.”

Ian gave him his best pouty face and pleaded, 

“C’mon Mick. Have a heart. You gonna sleep tonight knowing that a kitten froze to death because you wouldn’t let it stay with us?” 

The thug narrowed his eyes for a moment before throwing his hands up and saying,

 “Fine. I guess we can keep it. But I ain’t taking care of it, that’s for damn sure.”

 Ian smiled broadly and wrapped his arm around Mickey in a tight hug, laughing softly when the kitten between them gave a meow of protest at being squished.

 Kissing his boyfriend’s cheek softly Ian said, 

“Don’t worry babe. There’s definitely a thank you blowjob in it for you. Now c’mon. Help me heat up some towels to keep him warm.” 

\----- 

There were in fact many thank you blowjobs given to Mickey for letting Ian keep the stupid cat. 

They named him Marble and he was the most annoying motherfucker in the world. 

If they weren’t up at 8 in the morning to put food in his dish he would yowl and make such a fuss that they had no choice but to get out of bed. 

If they were trying to have sex he would be all over the bed, trying to play with their toes and generally fuck everything up. 

When they exiled him from the bedroom for that exact reason he scratched up the carpet and door and wouldn’t shut up until the let him back in. 

All in all the damn thing was way more trouble then he was worth and on most days Mickey was just about ready to throw him out the fucking window. 

But even though Mickey wasn’t all too fond of Marble, Marble really liked Mickey. He would twist and twin around the thug’s feet as he was getting ready in the morning for work. When Mickey would sit on the couch to watch television Marble would lay next to him and try to nuzzle his way onto the thug’s lap. 

It drove Mickey absolutely crazy. 

Ian was the one who wanted the damn thing in the first place. Why couldn’t it bother him? 

One afternoon Mickey was laying on the couch, trying to take a much-needed nap when the damn cat would not leave him alone. He was meowing insistently and pawing at Mickey’s hand and generally being an all around nuisance.

Mickey was finally so annoyed by the cat not shutting up that he just picked it up off the floor and deposited it on his chest. 

The orange tabby looked down at him with blue eyes and purred happily before curling into a ball and making himself comfortable.

And well, if when Ian came home to find Mickey cradling the kitten protectively on his chest while he slept then it was no one’s business but his own.

Well theirs and the 46 people who liked the picture when Ian posted it to Facebook.


End file.
